Ixbran
Supplemental Information Hair color: Light Aqua Green Headgear: Head Set that Wraps Around Back of Head Eye color: Sienna Brown Earphones: One Earphone on the right ear Dress/Outfit: Black Cloak With a Hood Nationality/Race: Nobody Heartly Ximune 'Name Interpretation' Romanji: haatori 'chi'/'ki'mune Hiragana: はあとりちむ音 Katakana: ハートリチム音 'Supplemental Information' Hair color: None Headgear: None Eye color: Blood Red Earphones: None Dress/Outfit: a Modified version of Ixbrans outfit Nationality/Race: Heartless, Neoshadow Height: 6'9" (205.7 cm) Weight: Unknown, Mostly Muscle Age: Unknown Gender: Male''' ' '''Likes': Ixbran, cooking, gardening, reading, bird watching, anything Ixbran wishes to do. Dislikes: Any who wish to harm Ixbran, anything that Ixbran Dislikes. 'Character Information' Heartly is a character who has a strong, romantic, bond with the character Ixbran. He serves as Ixbrans Lover and Protector. He him self dose not have a Voice Bank, but you can still make him sing along side Ixbran if you wish. Heartlys voice comes from Ixbrans, just apply the following flags to Ixbrans voice to get Heartly to sing: "g28x99b0W30" Like Ixbran, Heartly is meant to sing songs from Disney films. Though unlike Ixbran, Heartlys main objective is to sing songs sung by the various Disney Villains. Together they are meant to sing the love songs sung by the Hero and Heroine of the specific film the song comes from. Heartly singing the Heroes part, and Ixbran to sing the Heroines part. Voice Configuration Ixbran is encoded in Romaji, but also has Hiragana aliases. Ixbran's voice is mostly meant to sing in Japanese, but due to how unique his Phoneme's are, he can easily be made to sing songs in English with little effort. 'Voice Bank' You can [http://www.mediafire.com/?lqzpgmg6uwwmqtr Download Ixbrans Voicebank Here] Along with his voice bank the download also comes with the character concept art, as well as images of his Character "Items". MMD Model Ixbran and Heartly both have MMD Models in the works, though for those who cant wait Ixbran dose have a prototype MMD Model available for use. [http://www.mediafire.com/?0hjemoctmwsw7l8 Download Ixbrans Prototype MMD Model Here] Ixbran and Heartly Music The creator of Ixbran and Heartly ask that for those who make music with him, provide an mp3 of the song made and then send it to him, he will then upload it to his mediafire account for all to download. [http://www.mediafire.com/?13x599jypqd08 Download Ixbran and Heartly Songs Here] Notable Works 'Music' ''Ixbran Solo's Katayoku no Tori Lost Sheep Rozetta Duet's/Chorus' I Wont Say (I'm in Love) (Duet with Amagaku) Heartly Solo's 'Coming soon' Duet's/Chorus' Rotten Men, Grotesque Romance (Duet with Seiji Shikine.) Go goggle It! (Duet with Seiji Shikine.) Ixbran & Heartly Duets' Magnet With Others God Knows (Chorus: Ixbran Ximune, Heartly Ximune, Hokuro Shiroutone, Speedy Torane, Nukupoid, and Aido Feirune.) MMD Video:Matryoshka - Duet With Frostyloid|Matryoshka (Duet With Frostyloid) (Done with Ixbrans Prototype MMD Model) Gallery 'Ixbran Song Cover Artwork' Ixbran and Amagaku-I Wont Say Im In Love Cover Art.png|Ixbran and Amaguk Song: "I Wont Say (I'm In Love)" Ixbran Katayoku no Tori.PNG|Ixbran Ximune Song:"Katayoku no Tori" Ixbran and Hokuro God knows.png|Ixbran and Hokuro Song:"God Knows" 'Heartly Song Cover Artwork' Heartly and Seiji - Grotesq Romance.PNG|Heartly and Seiji Song: "Rottin Men, Grotesque Romance." 'Ixbran and Heartly Song Cover Artwork' Ixbran and Heartly with friends.PNG|Ixbran, Heartly and Friends Song: "God Knows" Important Notice The Characters Ixbran Ximune and Heartly Ximune are based off Disney and Square Enix's Nobody and Heartless Race from the game series ''"Kingdom Hearts". They are in no way meant to infringe upon or break any rules and/or laws regarding Disney and SE Copyright to the Kingdom Hearts Series. These characters are for fun and fun alone, no profit is sought after or wished for from the creation of these characters. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. No one is allowed to Alter this pages information unless given permission from its original creator, when such permission is given, it will be posted in the characters Talk Page. Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Male UTAUloid